


I Can't Believe You Fuck a Prince

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Prince AU [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: - No puedo creer que te hayas tirado al Príncipe de Suecia -.





	I Can't Believe You Fuck a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy consciente de que un par de personas me pidió acción, pero, lo siento. Sin embargo, no digo que no esté pensando en escribir algo más emocionante dentro de poco.

\- No puedo creer que te hayas tirado al Príncipe de Suecia -.

 

Harry miró al técnico con una sonrisa en el rostro, dándole un largo trago a su Whiskey. Desde que eran de los pocos afortunados en salir intactos de todo aquel desastre, creía que se lo merecía. Habían recibido noticias de unos cuantos agentes cuando salían de la zona de la asignación: Percival, León, Gwaine, los demás o bien no habían tenido oportunidad de reportarse o habían muerto, ya sea en la masacre o por culpa de un muy conveniente explosivo en sus cabezas; fuese como fuese, no iban a tener nada seguro hasta que llegasen a la sede de Londres e hiciesen control de daños.

 

Si todo el desastre en el bunker de Valentine les decía algo, lo más probable es que se encontrasen con un mierdero de proporciones bíblicas en cuanto volvieran al mundo real. El maldito loco había tenido tiempo de presionar la palma de su mano contra el panel de control lo suficiente como para crear daños mayores. Miles de descensos y heridos, y eso solo hablando de Inglaterra; lo más probable es que la agencia no tuviese un momento de tranquilidad durante los siguientes años.

 

Si tuviese que mencionar algo bueno, sería que las demás personas que habían encontrado encerradas en la guarida de Valentine habían sido liberadas y estaban siendo evacuadas por Lancelot en uno de los aviones de la agencia. No habían sufrido mucho daño a parte de grandes cantidades de estrés y el deseo de jamás, _jamás_ estar en un lugar cerrado demasiado tiempo

 

En cuanto al Príncipe Gary; bueno, él estaba un par de metros más allá, en el compartimiento privado del cual se había apropiado Harry. Estaba dormido, pensaba; o al menos, lo había estado cuando aprovechó de salir del compartimiento.

 

\- Si sabes que es como veinte años más joven que tú ¿No es así? -.

 

\- Oh, créeme, lo sé – sonrió el castaño con malicia, recordando a la perfección el aspecto etéreo de la piel suave del muchacho, y lo jodidamente flexible que era.

 

Sobre todo, eso último. El muchacho había demostrado ser en verdad creativo a la hora de encontrar posiciones nuevas, y parecía disfrutar especialmente de ser jodido de pie contra el espejo, con una de sus hermosas piernas doradas levantadas en torno a los hombros de Harry; el inglés había tenido ganas de morder todo el camino hasta ese hermoso culo respingón, pero justo entonces chico parecía haber decidido que era buena idea tomar una siesta reparadora antes de continuar con la acción.

 

\- Ahg, que _asco._ Aléjate de mí, anda, no te quiero cerca. Ve a jugar con tu niño juguete o algo por el estilo -.

 

Harry bufó, pero no dijo nada, escudándose en su vaso para ocultar su risa. No culpaba a su colega, en verdad, no es como si _él_ quisiera imaginarlo teniendo sexo tampoco. Lo cual, después del espectáculo que sabía que él y el joven Gary habían hecho la noche pasada, debía de ser el menor de los problemas del escocés.

 

Sin decir más, tomó la botella de Whiskey de la que había estado bebiendo, y la llevó al cuarto, decidido a darle un buen uso en cuanto el Príncipe estuviese de vuelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios y kudos son gratis de dar y confortan el corazón de los escritores ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos son gratis de dar y confortan el corazón de los escritores ;)


End file.
